


Letting You In - [ Levi x Reader ] One-Shot

by E G Swift (GenGaspard)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Creampie, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, In which the reader is so hopelessly in love with Levi it's almost painful., Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Teasing, Touch-Starved, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a bit of comfort too, soft!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenGaspard/pseuds/E%20G%20Swift
Summary: You and Levi bond over your scars, a few gentle moments later and you're sharing more than just that.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman / female!Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 117





	Letting You In - [ Levi x Reader ] One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written smut before, and this is...really more like a comfort thing, but I figured I'd share it, anyway!

"Hey, about what you said earlier," he started, looking up from the pile of paperwork on his very large, very old mahogany desk, "I have them too, and I don't think they make someone undesirable."  
"Eh??" You couldn't help the creeping blush spreading across your cheeks. "S-so you heard the conversation between me and the girls, then." You couldn't help but to stumble over your words, that was just the effect he had on you. You knew he was referring to the conversation you'd had with Mikasa and Sasha earlier about how you'd been rejected previously because of the scars that marred your body. You supposed he had overheard, though it wasn't a surprise considering you were in the mess hall, and Sasha had a tendency to get a little overexcited. 

You watched him closely as he stood from his chair and made his way over to stand in front of you. You were seated on the edge of the battered lounge that was pressed against the wall, facing his desk and the window behind it. He was not a tall man, but that never bothered you since he was still taller than you were. But as he looked down at you, an expression in his dark eyes that you had never seen before, you realized that as you were now, he towered over you.  
"I have them, too," he repeated, tilting his head down so that the curtain of his black hair obscured his left eye, "if you wanted to see."

He gently took your right hand and spread it across the span of his belly, just above his belt. Through his shirt you could feel the definition of well-toned muscle and the heat that radiated from him, causing your breath to hitch at the sudden closeness. Your face burned, and you made a point not to look up at him, surely your own blush would give you away.

Give away all that you had been feeling for the entire time you have known him. Give away how completely and wholly in love with him you were, how badly you'd yearned for him, how just the slightest touch made your skin alight with electricity. Electricity that shot through your heart, causing it to beat rapidly in your chest. 

His palm rested on your elbow, holding your hand steady where he'd pressed it against himself, "Scars can be sexy," he said. His voice was quieter, deeper, just for you. Your gaze shot to his face, and you'd wished you hadn't looked. HIs eyes were smoldering with an intensity you couldn't place, his perfect lips slightly parted as he held eye contact, unwavering. Almost...challenging? The blood rushed to your cheeks and you had to suppress a whine. You dared not question what was going on, this dream of dreams you'd only presumed to consider on your loneliest of nights. How many times you'd imagined being close to him; imagined touching him, kissing him, you couldn't count. 

The truth was, you'd fallen for him so long ago, but you'd never tried to make a move. This line of work was...dangerous, and there were no guarantees for tomorrow, and a relationship was the last thing on many of your minds. But despite that you couldn't help yourself. Something about his steely gaze, his aloof but serious attitude, and how surprisingly _gentle_ he was in private moments shared just the two of you. You'd never acted on your affections, and part of that was because of your prior rejection. Of course. Who would love someone covered in such unsightly marks? You'd hated that about yourself, and even though there were nights you'd ached for him, you never allowed yourself to act on your desires. 

But the way he was looking at you now, the way he firmly held your hand against him, you started to feel the flame of hope ignite in your chest. 

"But," he continued, breaking you from your train of thought. How long had you been lost in his eyes? He slid his hand down the length of your arm to press his palm over your hand where it rested on his abdomen, "You have to show me yours too."  
The last words were barely more than a whisper, as if he were afraid to say them. You wondered if he knew how he'd tormented you. The proximity of him, his light and gentle touches, the expression that you'd never seen before...you were so completely in love with him and in awe of him. 

"Captain..." you breathed. 

"Hmm," he hummed deep in his throat. 

Before you knew it you were standing face to face in his bed chambers. The sun had set and the soft lighting of the room didn't help the emotions you were feeling. You would do anything if he asked, anything. So if he wanted to see the disgusting scars that marred your body, you would not deny him that, even though the fear of his rejection would not let you out of it's icy grip. Surely, you were convinced, that he would be just as repulsed as everyone so far had been. No man wanted someone with such an unsightly body, you told yourself over and over until you believed it as fact. So much so that you'd begun to make your peace with that. But here he was, asking to see you, offering to let you see him, as if the state of each other somehow bonded you. 

Your hands shook as you reached to unbutton your blouse, causing you to fumble which did not go unnoticed. You were so nervous, and your heart thrummed rapidly in your chest. You felt a warm hand pressed into yours and when you looked up, he had reached out to comfort you.  
"I can help, if you'll let me."

 _If you'll let me._ You reeled over that phrase. As if he was just as unsure as you were.

You surrendered to him, trusted him. He'd saved your life more than once beyond the walls, and you were confident he wouldn't do anything to make you uncomfortable. He was slow, and gentle, and moving at your pace. A part of you wanted him to see, to feel his rejection finally, so that you could put all of those pent up feelings to bed at last. So that you could stop worrying and stressing and agonizing about him and just how much you adored him.  
And it would make your job easier.

Something that he made very difficult, actually. Not that he ever directly did anything, but there were so many nights with so many feelings left hanging in the air. Unspoken things left behind in the accidental brush of fingers, or sudden closeness, or exhausted late nights...

You searched his eyes as he slowly unbuttoned your shirt. He was focused on his hands as they nimbly drifted down the length of your torso, every button exposing more skin- more scars.You wanted to feel his rejection, because at least it would be something. Something more than this agonizing slow burn that left you desperate for more.  
You shuddered when the cool air brushed against your bare skin. Levi removed your shirt completely, tossing it aside. Instinctively you crossed your arms to cover your belly, where the worst of the scarring was, and you couldn't bring yourself to meet his gaze. This was it. 

Your body was covered in an array of scars from different origins, shapes, and sizes. Mostly from your time spent in the underground: from scraps and brawls, from threats and warnings and narrow escapes... It was these scars, a permanent reminder of your past, that drove away the only other person you had dared to love. These scars that ruined you. At least that's what you told yourself.

A soft exhale left his lips, pulling you into the present.  
"Let me see," he said gently, pulling your arms apart to expose your belly and with it all of the scars, pain, and baggage you'd been trying to hide. You did not fight him, nor did you look at him as he drank in your appearance. You did trust him not to hurt you, you trusted him not to gawk or make fun of you. But you didn't trust him not to reject you or find you repulsive.

Moments passed like this; it felt like an eternity. Finally you broke the silence, "your turn." This earned a rare chuckle from the Captain. He was always so stoic, so distanced; maybe he was letting his walls down around you, even just a little.  
You stepped forward, closing the distance between you to unbutton his shirt, as he had done for you. This prompted him to exhale your name in a rugged whisper. So quietly, so gently, so _desperately_. You feel the heat pool in your face, down your chest, into your belly, and lower still. Just the taste of your name on his lips, over such a simple action, whispered so heavily was electrifying. Perhaps he didn't expect you to be so forward? Or maybe he was so unused to this sort of gentle touch?

Once the last button was undone, you pulled his shirt off to reveal a very well toned and muscular body fit for a soldier of his caliber. But there were so many scars....big and small, old and new, that marked his otherwise perfect skin. Layered on top of each other, the sign of years of battle.  
You were the same. 

You inhaled shakily, running both of your hands down the length of his torso, letting your fingers feel all of the texture of the scars, the hard muscle beneath soft flesh, the white-hot heat of body. So very real, so very alive. Your touched caused him to exhale another ragged breath, drawing your attention from his body to his face. Which, to your surprise, was flushed with pink. His eyes searched yours, pleading for something. His lips parted to let out a soft sigh that carried the whisper of your name once again.  
It was all you could do not to kiss him.

You took a step back, putting distance between you. You needed to calm down, your heart was racing and your head was spinning, drunk with feelings you'd tried so hard to suppress for so long.There was a burning deep in your belly that you could not bare much longer. You looked up at him and his eyes were searching your body again. You felt so embarrassed, so exposed, letting your scars on display. Showing him the most vulnerable parts of you, the parts you hated. But he hadn't rejected you, yet. In fact he seemed ... enthralled.

With his left hand he reached out and began tracing the largest scar on your body. It started at the outside of your left clavicle, ran down between your breasts, and ended at the bottom of the right side of your ribcage. It was clean, straight, and had healed well, but it was long and dark. His touch stopped right where your bra started. His dark grey eyes met yours, something new burning in them.  
"I want to see all of it."  
He was asking you to take off your bra, to really show him everything. You'd only fantasized about this a hundred times, and you'd be so willing to oblige but the fear of his rejection still loomed inside you. 

"One might misunderstand your intentions, Captain," your voice was stronger than you expected and you hoped he'd see it as coy instead of aggressive.  
"I think," he once again closed the distance, sending your senses into overdrive. This close you noticed the smell of his soap, clean and earthy, and oh so irresistible, "my intentions are plenty clear."  
The last part of that was spoken so, so softly, and right next to your ear. He'd leaned in, careful not to make contact, just enough to send you reeling. Surely he must know what he was doing to you.

It was your turn to shakily exhale his name.

Which is something you rarely did, normally you'd only referred to the Captain as, well, Captain. But this was different, using his name was so much more intimate.  
You faltered to him. Maybe he was starting to learn that you could not deny him. That you would not deny him. Maybe he was just as nervous as you were. There were so many maybes.  
You reached for the clasp of your bra but Levi was quick to stop you.  
"Let me."

And you let him. His fingers trailed gently up the backs of your arms, and lightly over your shoulder blades, sending shivers down your body. This earned another soft chuckle. He was dexterously skilled at working the clasp and as you felt the relief of pressure from the garment, his fingertips were quick and featherlight trailing up your arms again. He gently pulled the straps down and the bra off, exposing you for real this time.  
Heat flooded your face, and you could not stand to look at him-to see his disappointment first hand. This was what you were waiting for, but now that his rejection was near, you couldn't handle it.

You were startled by his touch once again, and he began tracing the length of that scar, this time in it's entirety. You brought yourself to look at his expression finally and nearly gasped. He looked _morose._ The smoldering from before was gone.  
"How?" He asked.

You sighed, looking down. You hadn't expected him to ask that, but you weren't going to withhold the information. After all, you had come this far, and telling the truth couldn't hurt anything, could it?  
"When I was in the underground, my father had racked up a substantial debt. He'd always struggled with gambling, you see, and life down there is so difficult. Naturally we had nothing, and he sold me and my mother to pay his debt back. The gang he sold me to did this as a warning that if they didn't get their money, they'd kill me. For the entirety of my youth I was made to pick-pockets, steal, lie, and beg just to survive. When they gave me this, even they said they had went too far, and left me alone to die in the streets..." You trailed off.

He didn't ask what happened next, the memory was obviously painful for you and he didn't want to press you when you were already feeling so vulnerable. Instead he flattened his palm in the space between your breasts, over your heart. His warmth flooded you and with your face aflame you gazed up at him. He must have seen something in your expression, because in return he worked his bottom lip between his teeth. It was a good look for him.  
Levi took another step closer, and although there was hardly any space between you, there was just enough to make you wild. Just enough to make you want to drown yourself in him.

"Levi..." your voice came out as barely a whisper.  
Slowly his forehead came down to rest on yours, and your eyes fluttered closed. You felt the tickle of his breath on your lips, his hair brushing against your cheek, and the space between you ached. You reached out to touch him, to lay your fingertips softly against the soft flesh of his chest. You felt his hand move from your chest, to gently caress your neck. It was a touch so tender and light, it felt like butterfly kisses. You dared to open your eyes and found his piercingly beautiful gaze staring deeply at you. It felt as if he were gazing directly into your thoughts, into your soul, as if he could feel the desire pulsating through you. 

For a moment you lost yourself in those eyes. Steely, grey, dark, and full of unfathomable depths. This is something you loved about him: he may be completely stoic, distant, and outwardly emotionless, but his eyes gave it all away. At least to you. And you were absorbed by them - by _him_.

His thumb brushed against your cheek from where he'd rested his hand against your neck, and you raised your chin very slightly. Begging him to kiss you. Gods if only he would kiss you...  
You were so vulnerable in this moment. So completely open with him, and only him. The man you loved, cherished, adored, admired, and were so desperate for. If he would kiss you it would alleviate all of your fears and all of your doubts, it would mean that he, unlike the other, had accepted you. Accepted your scars, the state of your body, the tragedy of your past.

After all, he had scars too. 

He exhaled another unstable breath, and you were so close now it was hard to think. Slowly, oh so slowly, as if you were afraid he would push you away at the moment your bodies collided, you slid your hands up his chest to wrap your arms around his neck. Drawing you so close together there were millimeters between you. Both of you were too nervous to finally close the distance. You shut your eyes, waiting for him to make any move and idly played with his hair. You'd gone as far as you dared. This embrace was so much more than you'd ever dared hope for, and you told yourself that if things ended here, you should be happy with that. 

You couldn't force yourself to bridge the gap between you. You were too afraid, despite how every cell in your body yearned for him. Ached for him. You let yourself toy with the idea that maybe he was feeling the same.  
You became aware then of the soft touch of his other hand on your hip, his fingers wrapping around to tender skin of your back. He was so gentle with you. 

Levi whispered your name again, but there was an edge to it this time. A low gravel mixed in that sent goosebumps shivering down your skin. He sounded just as desperate as you felt.  
"Please," you answered breathily.  
That seemed like all he needed. His hand slid across your back, pulling you in close. Finally pressing your bodies together. You couldn't help the gasp that escaped your lips as the heat from his body encompassed you. He was so warm, you felt like you were _burning_. He was all toned muscle and heat, and somehow he had slipped his other hand behind your head to pull you even closer. 

You tightened your grip around his neck and gazed up at him through your eyelashes. He tilted his head down more, as if to kiss you, but stopped just shy of contact. His eyes searched yours, unsure. Was he feeling shy? Or nervous? Or maybe he was just as inexperienced as you were.

"Can I-" He faltered and the look in his eyes went from questioning to pleading. You couldn't shake the feeling that he was yearning just as much as you were.  
"Levi..." there was a sudden icy coldness that sank in your gut, and though it pained you, you pulled yourself away from him. "Are you sure about this? I-" you drew your arms around yourself, anxiety beginning to set in.  
"I don't want you to regret this. To regret _me_." 

He looked so dejected in response that it made your heart squeeze.  
"If you don't want me to, I won't."  
He searched your face for answers, but you couldn't bring yourself to look at him. Not in a million years would you reject his advances, supposing they were genuine and not an impulse in a vulnerable moment.

"I-It's not that!" your voice came out stronger than you expected and you turned your back to him so that he wouldn't see the tears pooling in your eyes. "I just...."  
You hugged yourself tighter.

You became vaguely aware of him coming closer to you, probably to actually hear you speak since you'd quieted your voice. Your face flushed, heat found it's way back into you as you prepared your confession. He hadn't rejected you so far, and you might not ever get another chance to truly spill your guts. To truly tell him what you'd been feeling for all this time.  
"If...If you don't really mean it, if just any person would do for you....if you have reservations about me, or if you're disingenuine," you paused and felt the gentle brush of his fingertips on your shoulder.  
"My heart couldn't take it..."

"I love you, Levi," you couldn't control the wavering in your voice or the trembling in your body. "I have loved you for so long, and I can't stand the thought that-"  
Suddenly you were facing him. He had whirled you around and clasped you tightly against his chest before you had even had a chance to react. He pressed his lips to your hair, holding you so close, with the gentleness you didn't know if you could ever get tired of. 

"It has to be _you_ ," he whispered, " _It has always been you_."

Your heart soared. Levi was not a man of many words, but when he spoke it was so incredibly impactful. You wrapped your arms around him, pulling him into you. Gingerly, you dragged your fingers down his toned back, the touch causing a soft gasp to escape from his lips. Maybe he really was just as electrified as you were.

It has to be you. Those words echoed around in your head as you tried to process them. So he... he felt the same way you did? 

Heat pooled in your belly once again, the burning desire overtaking you. If he really felt the same way, it meant you could be a little braver with your touches. A little more adventurous. You pulled back just enough to look at him and saw the same smoldering was back in his eyes. His gaze flitted down to your lips, his tongue flicking out to wet his own.  
You tilted your chin up slightly, bringing your hands to either side of his face to stroke his cheeks with your thumbs. His eyes fluttered shut at the touch and he leaned his head forward. You were so agonizingly close that you could feel his breath on your lips.

You closed your eyes, and with them, the distance. You couldn't help the sharp inhale as your lips finally met. So slowly, so lightly, just a brush. Just enough to feel. He was so soft, so surprisingly supple, and a nice compliment to his otherwise hard body.  
The kiss was over too soon, and you pulled back just enough to separate. You did not want to be too pushy, you did not want him to find you ... undesirable.  
A very soft and quiet moan escaped him, and when you looked into his face, you saw the same burning desire that pulsed through you. From your face, down to your chest, into your belly, and once again further still. 

"I've never been kissed before," he confessed.

Wait...really?? This was his first time??? This was Captain Levi, the strongest soldier in the corps. He was wildly popular and painfully handsome, and every single person either wanted to be him or be with him, and despite that he was at least 8 years your senior. It was hard for you to believe that he lacked experience.  
Then again, you also lacked experience. At least where it mattered. Sure you'd been kissed, your previous lover had rejected you before anything further happened, though. But this lack of prior experience would explain his tentativeness... By now you were sure he was just as nervous as you were. Despite that, just knowing you were here with him, sharing this moment, drove you wild. 

"Then kiss me. Again and again and again until you know what you're doing," you brushed your thumb along his lower lip, "and then when you're comfortable, kiss me some more."  
He drew a hand up to press against the back of your head, tangling his fingers in your hair, and kissed you again. This time the kiss was deeper, his mouth pressed into yours with more fever. You kissed him back, matching his pace. Softly, but white-hot.  
You parted for just a moment to catch your breath before his lips were back on yours. Each kiss growing more and more desperate. More and more intense. He kissed you again and again, as you had instructed, and when you finally parted for real you felt dizzy- drunk on his affection. 

His breathing was ragged, and you pressed your body against his harder. Your chest against his chest, your belly against his belly, your thighs against his thighs, your hips against his hips. The hardness that pressed against you in return was not lost on you, and his breath hitched in a moan you knew he didn't mean, at the sudden contact. Knowing how sensitive he was to your touch, even through layers of clothing, awakened a feeling you'd been fighting back. The craving of melded flesh, and hot passion, and all the weight of unspoken words and glances and gentle touches colliding together at long last. 

You _needed_ him.

You pressed another kiss into him, deeper, fuller, and he tightened his grip around your waist. As you worked your mouth against his, he started pressing you towards the bed. Your journey was slow as you were so absolutely absorbed into each other, you never parted until you hit the edge of the mattress.  
He firmly gripped your thighs with both hands as he sat back onto the bed, hoisting you up and into his lap. The length of your skirt bunched up around your hips as you straddled him. Your hips grinding against the tightness in his pants caused a louder groan from him, the kind that grumbles deep in your chest and echoes out through your entire body. 

You dragged your hands down his chest, across the ridges and bumps of muscle and scars alike; down his abdomen to gently rub the area just above his waistline. A trail of thick black hairs grew in a line to his naval, but otherwise he was hairless. His grip on your thighs grew harder, as did the space between your hips. The look on his face was so desperately pained, his cheeks flushed, his brows knitted, his mouth agape, and his eyes never leaving yours. Seeing him in such a vulnerable state sent waves of heat coiling through the most tender parts of you, and feared that the moisture would soon leak through the thin material of your panties. 

You worked your fingers just under the waist of his pants, trailing lines of charged passion across his stomach as you worked them down his hips. He gasped your name as you exposed the length of him, his cock hard and pulsing. He was much bigger than you had expected for a man of his stature. Slowly you allowed yourself to touch him, and his breathing grew more rapid in response. 

You knew what you'd read, the stories you'd heard. Even if you are not practiced you can figure out what to do, you just hoped that his own inexperience will cause him to overlook any blunders.

You rocked back, letting his thighs hold your weight as you slowly stroked his length. His eyes fluttered closed as he savored the sensation and relaxed back onto the bed. He moaned your name again, so very softly. He had completely surrendered to you, and knowing that just made you more enthusiastic. 

Your strokes grew more fervent, and so did his noises.  
"Fuck ____" he groaned just before begging you to stop.  
Concerned something was wrong you pulled your hand away as his cock throbbed hard between you.  
"Please," he breathed, pleading up at you, "I want _you_."  
You turned bright red hearing those words so desperately in his voice.  
"I _need_ you," he ran his hands up the length of your thighs, making you tremble, and rested them on your hips beneath your skirt. 

You inhaled to respond to him but before you could he had flipped you, pushing you back into the mattress and kissing you hard. His lips burned against yours, and you could feel just how feverishly he wanted you. He snaked his tongue into your mouth, and as you kissed like this he worked off your skirt and panties. And now you were both completely exposed, at each other's whims.

You melted into him, your hands exploring his body, your tongue dancing with his, and he returned the favor. He explored your body until he found the heat between your legs, the slick that all but dripped for him, and you gasped as he rumbled another low moan from the back of his throat. Just the touch of you, the state of you, excited just for him, turned him on even more. He moved to whisper in your ear.  
"Is this for me?" 

He slipped two fingers down the length of your folds, rubbing gently, but intentionally missing off of the most crucial spots. He was teasing you. And it was incredibly effective. For someone with such limited experience in this area, he knew exactly how to rile you up.  
"All of me is for you," you responded in a moan. This seemed to send him into overdrive as he mercilessly plunged a finger deep into you, working the sensitive area of your clit with his thumb. As you let out a deeper moan, he trailed kisses down your neck, and to your chest. He was unrelenting as he added another finger and simultaneously tongued your left nipple. It didn't take you long to lose any composure you had. You let yourself get lost in this moment, in this sensation of ecstacy and passion, and couldn't stop yourself from gasping and moaning for him. Saying his name over and over again, curling your fingers into his hair, you hoped he would feel the weight of your desperation. 

Tension coiled deep in your belly, and you felt yourself starting to unravel. Just as you were about to release, he pulled back. The look in his eyes was one of hunger, and he made you watch him lick your juices off of his fingers. You chewed on your bottom lip and breathed his name again.  
"Levi..." 

"Are you ready for me?" He asked, positioning himself between your legs. He rubbed his cock up and down your folds, slathering himself in your wetness. The heat from him made your back arch, and the pressure of him caused you to buck your hips against him, begging for him.  
He did not satisfy your craving, however, savoring your aching desire for him. He loved seeing you like this, completely surrendered to him and so responsive to his touches. He hadn't admitted it to you yet, but there were countless nights he'd touched himself to the thought of you beneath him. Countless night's he'd imagined you with him, touching him, kissing him. He'd never admit to you how he'd yearned for you just as much, and he tried to put those feelings into actions.

"Please," you whined.  
He teased your opening with his head, leaning down to kiss you on your collar bone. This close you could see the glistening of sweat, the tightness of muscle, the suppleness of his lips...  
"Tell me you love me," he commanded, his mouth still planting kisses down your body. You blushed hard at that.  
"Levi..." your hands explored every inch of his body you could find.  
"Say it," he demanded again, putting just enough pressure on you to drive you wild. 

"I love you," You moaned breathlessly. The weight of your confession spurred him on as he slowly, agonizingly slowly, pushed the length of his hardness inside of you. At first he was met with a tension, a wall, and he hesitated. Levi glanced up at you for permission to pop your cherry, and you bit your lip, nodding consent.

"Tell me if it hurts," he grumbled against the skin of your sternum, pushing past the thin membrane. You felt a pop, a stab of pain. He stopped the moment he saw you wince.  
He waited patiently, planting more kisses down your belly, back up to your breasts, across your chest and your shoulders. The pain subsided rather quickly, and once you were comfortable again, you bucked your hips against him.  
He didn't expect it, and the motion caused his body to jerk, as he let out a very sudden and very loud moan. He took it as a sign you were ready, and slowly he started thrusting into you.

It was like nothing you'd ever felt before. His cock hitting all of the right spots, his closeness consuming all of your senses. It felt amazing.

He leaned over you as he pulsed in and out, pressing his body against yours. He reached up with one hand to cradle your head, and with the other he supported your waist. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, matching his rhythm. He kissed down your neck, back up and to your jaw before kissing you deeply. That tightness coiled again, and you knew you would reach climax soon. As your lips parted you moaned for him.  
"Levi...I'm gonna-" your breath hitched. 

"Me too," his breath was hot against your skin as he panted.

Together you climaxed. You throbbed around him as he unloaded thick ropes of cum deep inside you. Your bodies both convulsing, completely overtaken with ecstasy. Your moans both quieting after a few moments.  
Gently Levi pulled out of you, and you felt his cum dribble out of you. He kissed your right at the base of your belly, and grabbed a towel to clean you both up with. Once he was satisfied you were both at least somewhat cleaner, he collapsed next where you laid, still panting, on his bed.

His eyes were soft when you looked over at him, and he cupped your cheek in a gentle hand. He studied you for a while, drinking in your face, your expression, your body. All of you. And he kissed you again, but this time it was so soft, so tender, it made your heart swell with emotion. He pulled back just enough to whisper.  
"I love you."

You felt tears well up in your eyes and a soft smile spread across your lips as he kissed you again. You never imagined you'd hear those words in his voice, much less directed at you. You knew that this was it, it was done for. If you hadn't loved him so much it hurt already, you certain did now. You rolled over and pressed your forehead to his chest, he responded by wrapping his arms around you.  
"I love you, too," you mumbled into his chest. 

Sleep found you both soon after. The release of all that pent up emotion after all that time had left you both exhausted and heady. Your heart was light, knowing he hadn't rejected you. He hadn't told you he found you deplorable, and once you were enraptured with each other, the scars that marred your bodies weren't even a priority. The only thing that mattered was him, and you hoped this was the first of many nights spent with your Captain Levi.


End file.
